Kasha
Kasha is the Last Generation Traveler from Eelong. She is a Klee who worked as a Forager in the city of Leeandra. She assisted Bobby on Eelong and Third Earth. Personality At first Kasha wanted nothing to do with the Travelers. However she later accepts her role as the Traveler from Eelong. Kasha had the a similar personality to the rest of the catlike Klees at the beginning of the Black Water, in that she saw her own race as inherently superior to the human Gars. However, she did not hold the Gars in contempt as did some of her people, and sometimes went out of her way to protect them. Kasha is a forager (a seeker of food), and so has become hardened to carnage and danger in Eelong's savage ecosystem. The primary predators of Eelong's ecosystem, the raptorlike tangs, were responsible for the death of Kasha's mother, and so she goes out of her way to kill any tangs she sees. Abilities Fighting Skills Kasha is a forager, but also knows how to fight. She will use a Tang knife if she has one, but will also use her claws and teeth to battle. She can hold her own against a Tang, and shows no mercy to them. Traveler Powers #Quick healing: Travelers are known to heal quickly. Not immediately, but quickly. #Flume Usage: Kasha, like all the travelers, has the ability to use the flumes without damaging them. During the events of The Soldiers of Halla, Bobby and his fellow travelers gain Saint Dane's abilities of transformation and self-resurrection, as well as the ability to travel without using the flumes. Role in the Series ''Black Water'' Kasha refused to believe in the Travelers and the territories, and thus accused the Travelers of changing her father from a clever klee to a dreamy one that was obsessed with "imaginary" concepts. Her attitude changed when she, Bobby, and Yorn, believed to be Seegen's acolyte, but in fact Saint Dane in disguise, traveled to Black Water, a sanctuary for gars. She discovered what a monster Saint Dane could be when she witnessed her old friend Yorn transform into the arrogant figure of Saint Dane, who had also killed her father with a poisoned apple. She then accepted her duty as a Traveler. Mark and Courtney, as acolytes, were not supposed to use the flumes, but they had anyway, eventually weakening Eelong's flume until it collapsed on their departure. Bobby dragged her to Zadaa to save her from the collapse, and a falling rock hit her on the head, leading to her death. Loor cremated her and Bobby vowed to spread her ashes at her father's favorite spot on Eelong though this has yet to be done. ''Raven Rise'' She appears at the end of Raven Rise, along with the other Travelers. Soldiers of Halla At the beginning of the book all of the Travelers meet outside the flumes in the center of Halla, called Solora. Uncle Press joins them and they all transport onto a desolate wasteland which is later found out as Third Earth. Eventually, they all transport back to Solora where all the Travelers meet with the last generation of Travelers before them. Kasha meets with her father, Seegan, and is explained to how Solora works and all of her powers and answers all the questions that all the Travelers have been wondering. Later, all the Travelers meet and decide to all go to their own worlds to look for the exiles, Kasha going back to Eelong. She arrives there and finds out that the gars and klees have split again and Ravinia has taken over klee society. She tries to find Boon so she can find out what is going on, but cant find him. She is still finding him when she runs into Bobby who learns that the exiles are on Eelong. Category:Characters Category:Travelers Category:Black Water Characters Category:Klees